


Amos Cookies

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Amos Cookies, Burlesque, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, everyone is 18+, i think thats how im supposed to use that tag, slight alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Roxas had expected at least one thing to be awkward once they got home from Xemnas’ club. Maybe silence. Maybe stolen glances back and forth and stumbling goodnights. What he did not expect was for Axel to swing his double-doors open five seconds—seriously, how did he change that fast—later in bright red pajamas covered in polar bears.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Amos Cookies

Roxas had expected at least _one_ thing to be awkward once they got home from Xemnas’ club. Maybe silence. Maybe stolen glances back and forth and stumbling goodnights. What he did not expect was for Axel to swing his double-doors open five seconds—seriously, how did he change that fast—later in bright red pajamas covered in polar bears.

Being a little to the left of tipsy, Roxas couldn’t help but laugh, “Cute jammies.”

“My mother got me these, thank you very much.” Axel snapped in mock offence, the smirk on his face saying otherwise.

“Riiiight,” Roxas kept grinning.

He knew it was true—there was no way Axel would buy that of his own volition—but he couldn’t help but tease.

Axel walked over to the door, released the latch, and slid it back into place. Then he looked over his shoulder at Roxas.

“I forgot to lock the door.” He announced.

Ah. So that was his game. Axel just wanted to see Roxas again. Cute.

“Got it?” Roxas asked, putting on an expression of genuine concern.

“Yep.”

Axel walked back to his room, turned around, and grabbed both doors of his room. He looked so pleased with himself, Roxas couldn’t help but smile.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Doors closed, and Roxas began to settle into his bed, organizing the pillows and blankets just how he liked them. Doors opened, and Roxas turned around to find Axel standing there once again.

This time he just had the ridiculous pants. No shirt.

“Back again?” Roxas asked, exercising every ounce of his control to play it straight.

“Water,” Axel said as explanation, “don’t want a hangover.”

“Smart.” Roxas agreed, returning his attention to his pillows.

When Axel came back from the kitchen with a full glass, he paused in the doorway. Roxas glanced up at him and they shared a smile. Roxas took in what he expected to be his last eyeful of Axel’s chest. Gorgeous.

“Goodnight, again.” Axel closed the doors.

“Goodnight…again.” Roxas chuckled to himself.

He had literally _just_ laid down with his back to Axel’s room, arm reached out to turn off the light, when the doors swung open again. Really? Not that it wasn’t funny, but it was at least three am by now.

“No, I know I forgot something else.” Axel mused, not giving a damn if Roxas was trying to sleep, “I remember I locked the door…that’s it! Hungry—I’m hungry!”

He was being so theatrical, Roxas decided to ignore him. He dropped his arm and waited for Axel to appear in front of him on his way to the kitchen.

Roxas was not prepared for a full view of Axel’s ass.

With a burst of laughter he hid his face in the blankets. There was some rustling in the kitchen, and Roxas made the mistake of peeking only to be greeted with full-frontal this time. Thank gods Axel had the generosity to put a box of Amos cookies over his dick. Two seconds too late, but at least he did.

Roxas shrieked becausehe couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

“ _What_ is so funny?” Axel pretended to be irked.

Roxas sputtered incoherent nonsense, his face feeling split in two. Seriously, it _had_ to be this guy? What a dork.

Axel walked over and held out a single cracker to Roxas, “Want one?”

“ _Axel_.” Roxas giggled, hiding his face under a hand.

“Alright, your loss.” Axel taunted, taking his sculpted ass and box of goldfish back to his room.

Roxas just kept laughing. Another minute of this and his ribs were going to _ache._ Roxas looked over his shoulder to find Axel stopped in the doorway once again.

“You change your mind, you know where they are.” He said as though Roxas was the one in the household addicted to salty baked cheese.

He closed the doors. For a moment Roxas kept watching the door, expecting something to happen. This time, he didn’t come back out. The lights went off. Roxas realized he was being given a choice. Axel had put himself out there, shown his cards. It was Roxas’ turn. Was his card going to be the responsible one where they slept in their own beds and pretended tonight wasn’t happening? Or was it—yeah fuck it.

Roxas sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, facing Axel’s room. He took a deep breath. Axel said he and Saïx broke up. This was fine. There wasn’t a reason _not_ to do this.

The doors opened. Axel hadn’t put any clothes back on. He met Roxas’ gaze, but this time neither of them smiled. Roxas didn’t laugh. In two steps, Axel crossed the floor. He drew Roxas’ chin up with one hand, holding him still with the other on his shoulder. And then they were kissing. Not the _how sweet it’s our first kiss_ kind. The _I’ve liked you too long it’s time to make-out_ kind. Hot, open-mouthed, panting. Axel pushed Roxas flat on the bed and straddled him and _oh shit_ Roxas was done for.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one hour I'm so sorry.


End file.
